My Little Pony Meets The PowerPuff Girls
by 123puppy
Summary: It is a regular morning in Equestria the bee's are buzzing the flowers are blooming nothing can go wrong! Or so every pony thought all of a sudden A portal! Comes out of nowhere! What could be in it? Well thats what the mane six will find out as they enter the portal or...maybe something comes out of the portal! Who knows?
1. Chapter 1: A strange morning

** It was a strange morning for the ponies of Equestria, it went something like this. The sun was shining bright the birds where singing, the bee's where buzzing, everything was perfect! Or...not. **

**All of Equestria shook with might and Princess Celestia knew something was happening something bad very bad, Celestia told the guards to stand guard and ran to her room. **

**Once she got to her room she used her magic to grabbed a paper and her feather pen and started writing.**

"Dear Princess Twilight there is a trouble in Canterlot and I fear that it will spread through out Equestria you and the mane 5 must hurry before it spreads! I believe you 6 can stop it. Hurry please! Before it's to late!"

**Celestia closed the paper and send it to Twilight. If there was any pony who could stop this Celestia knew it was Twilight and the others.**

_**In Ponyville**_

**Twilight had woken up to a loud shake,that shook all of Equestria. "**SPIKE! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" **Spike ran towards Twilight and handed her a letter. Twilight read it and ran out stumbuling through running.**

**Twilight gathered her friends and with no time to lose she tried teleporting them all to Canterlot in the castle since the train was out. Twilight ran and saw Celestia. "**Princess Twilight you are here." "What's wrong Celestia!?What in Equestria is going on here!?"** Celestia trotted with the mane 6 following behind her finding them in a room that showed a picture of a portal opening made with glass. "**I fear something terrible is happening,a portal has opened making Equestria shake,you must find out what is in the portal. I feel a great danger in it."

**Twilight and the mane six followed Celestia to the next door way where there was a portal,ripping open! A huge wind all around the room was blowing and the mane six went into the room. As the wind grew stronger the mane six stood strong. "**Who knows what could be in there girls." **Said Twilight. **"But no matter what we stick together okay?" **the rest of the 5 said okay and they were ready. When all of a sudden something came out of the portal jumping around in the room,then another,and another! Three weird balls of Pink,Blue,and green,came jumping out! The shaking stopped,the wind slowed down as the portal closed,and all was calm. The three balls turned into nothing more but 3 little pegasi on the floor passed out. "**What the...?" **Twilight looked confused yet still shocked.**

**The girls looked at the little ponies and they started to move! One by one they woke up with a yawn and got up. As they got up they struggled as if they had never stood on four hooves before,and as they got up there eyes opened and they saw the ponies.**


	2. Chapter 2:The ppg's point of view

**In**** the city of Townsville! A peaceful morning the sun is shining the birds are chirping,and the girls are sound asleep ready to wake up for an amazing day!**

**The alarm clock rings in the home of Professor Utonium as Professor Utonium wakes up to get the girls. "**Girls it's time to wake up,time to get ready for school." **The girls moaned but got up. Bubbles the most lovable and happiest powerpuff girl got up stretching happily with her hair all messy. The second powerpuff girl Buttercup tougher then her two sisters ignored Professor Utonium until he turned the alarm off that she had turned off. Buttercup got up groaning and moaning and opened her eyes with the way her hair was messy you could tell she was grumpy,and the last powerpuff girl the smartest one and the leader Blossom woke up with her hair so perfect it was hard to imagine how she could keep that long hair beautiful and not so messy. The girls brushed there hairs and got ready. For breakfast they got eggs and pancakes. "**Thank you Professor!" **Each of them said as they walked out of the door. "**Oh girls you forgot your!-" **The girls flyed in and grabbed there lunched and flew out. The professor looked at them as they flew out. "**Lunches,uh have a good day girls!"

**The girls flew to pokiyouks kindergarten but before they got there they saw something glowing. Bubbles with curiosity stared at it. "**Ooh something shiny!" **Bubbles started flying down to the shiny thing and Buttercup and Blossom just looked at her. "**Bubbles thats not the way to-" **Blossom was gonna finish her sentence ti'll Buttercup went down chasing Bubbles. "**Bubbles! Wrong way you ding bat!"** Blossom just groaned in frustration. "**Why do I even bother?" **With one swift move Blossom started heading the same path as her sisters. Soon Bubbles stumbled in the forest as she saw the shiny thing move. She kept following it and Buttercup and Blossom lost track of her for a while. **"BUBBLES!BUBBLES! Ugh where do you think she went Buttercup?" **Buttercup looked around and soon saw her. "**There!" **Buttercup pointed and her and Blossom headed down,but what they didn't know is what they were in for. **

**As they got near to Bubbles they saw her staring at this humongous door! "B-Bubbles...what is that!?" Said Blossom shocked. "**I don't know...I just found it!" **Buttercup looked at Bubbles. "**You don't just find something shiny and find a door Bubbles!" **As Bubbles and Buttercup argued Blossom went near the door and saw there was something strange about the door. Its symbols. Blossom looked at the symbols and it looked like her and her sisters but then it started looking strange and there was a message on the door. "**_To open the door you must be with the ones you care about."_ **Blossom looked at her sisters. "**Hey girls. GIRLS!" **She yelled at Bubbles and Buttercup and they stopped fighting. "**Take a look at this guys!" **They went to the door and stood in front of it reading the note. **"What could it mean?" **Asked Blossom having so many questions in her mind. "**I don't know why don't we do what the picture is showing us!" **Bubbles quickly moved her position to the middle as Buttercup and Blossom screamed "**NO!"

**At first nothing happened then the ground shook! Everywhere! "**BUBBLES!WHAT DID YOU DO YOU NUM SKULL!?" **Yelled Buttercup. "**I DON'T KNOW!" **Then the door opened sucking the three girls in with a huge wind dragging them into the door. "**AAAAAAAH!" **The three girls screamed and where sucked into the door! What would await them?Who knew but all they knew is that they where going to a place where they didn't know anything or anypony.**


	3. Chapter 3:The strange meeting

**As the little ponies got up and looked at the ponies they stayed quite. "**Blossom what do we do...?" **Said Bubbles in Blossoms mind. "**Just both of you stay quite! Lets just wait and see what there going to do..." "There ponies Blossom. PONIES! THEY CANT SCARE ME!" **As Buttercup said that in Blossoms head Twilight spoke. "**Hi?" **Buttercup eyes went wide and so did Blossoms and Bubbles and they screamed so long that there echo screams came in making all of the mane six cover there ears. "**YOU TALK!?"** All three of them said,Bubbles amazed but her two sisters shocked. "**Well of course we talk sillys!" **Pinkie Pie going in there faces Blossom scooting back as Pinkie was to close to Blossom. "**Wait thats weird how do you not know we talk?" **Said Twilight.** "It shouldn't be a surprise since you are ponies to." **Buttercup and Blossom just stood there looking at themselves head to toe or uh hoove. While Bubbles just said the most dumbest thing that would make everypony go back to point 1 when they where screaming. "**Where not ponies were humans and ponies in are world don't talk!" **The mane six gasped Rarity fainted except for Twilight. "**You must be from another human world then since I was at the human world and I never saw any little girls pink,blue,or green." **Bubbles looked at Twilight strangely. "**Well when you say it...it sounds weird."

**Soon the mane 6,Celestia,and the powerpuff girls talked Blossom trying to explain every thing the best she could still processing this as she could see so was Princess Celestia. "**Well thats what happened uh.." "Princess Celestia" **whispered Twilight to Blossoms ear.** "Thats what happened Princess Celestia!" **Princess Celestia looked as if she was thinking until she looked at Twilight then at the girls. "**Well we can not get the portal opened yet so for now you three will have to stay in ponyville with Princess Twilight if that is okay with you Twilight." **Twilight looked up and nodded. "**Princess anything is fine with me." **Celestia smiled and after a long while the mane six and the girls went to Ponyville. "**You know Ponyville sounds like Townsville." **Blossom said to Twilight. "**Huh I suppose your right." **Blossom talked with Twilight during the train ride,finding out they had many things in common and while they talked Blossom glanced and saw her sisters talking with the other five. Bubbles was talking to Fluttershy and they both giggled,and she also talked with rarity. Buttercup talked with Rainbow Dash and Applejack telling them about her adventures with her Blossom and Bubbles and soon Pinkie pie joined Blossom and Twilights conversation like how she always does coming into random conversations.**

**Soon they got to ponyville and the three little ponies followed Twilight while the other five came along. "**So You three are going to be okay hopefully?" **Said Rarity. **"Ponyville is a great place!They'll love it here!" **Said Rainbow flying. **"I wanna do that!" **Said Bubbles. "**Well its gonna take a while but you guys flew since you where "super human" as Buttercup here said right? I'm sure flying with wings can be easy." **With that motivation Bubbles started flapping her wings and slowly lifted from the ground but only off it 3 inches and her wings gave up and she fell."**Guess it's harder when you have wings." **Rainbow laughed. "**AHAHAHAHA!Your so funny!" **Bubbles smiled. "**I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Well here we are here." **Said Twilight as they went into the castle or library. "**WHOOOA!" **The girls said and gasped at how pretty it was. They all thought this may have not been a place that had monsters to be ****defeated but they were gonna be happy where they were for awhile.**


	4. Chapter 4: The villains come to ponyvill

**As the girls got ****comfortable in Ponyville chaos started in Townsville! Mojo Jojo,Him,Princess,the Gangreen Gang,almost every villain made chaos after the girls disappeared! News letters saying "_CHAOS HAPPENING!WHERE ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!?"_ The villains had everything but something was missing from them. Mojo Jojo in his lab sitting with millions still wasn't happy neither was the Gangreen Gang or Him or Princess. They all thought they couldn't live like this without knowing the powerpuff girls where destroyed they searched ti'll they found the powerpuff girls.** "_There not here Mojo!Forget this they wont be here!" "Foolish little girl you are wrong the powerpuff girls wouldn't disappear like that!something must have taken them for I Mojo Jojo must find them and destroy them because I am Mojo Jojo and they are- "_YEAH YEAH!" "Hey guys we found something." ** Him and the Green Gang found the door. "** How do we open it!?" **Said Mojo impatiently "**WELL OPEN IT!" **He yelled. "**pppp pppp ppppp" **Said Gubber. "**What did he say!?Mojo Jojo does not speak GIBBERISH!" **Mojo Jojo yelled. "**He said to open the door we gotta stand in the middle of it cool down monkey." **Said Ace the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The 4 of them stood in the middle of the door and nothing happened.**

"JUST GREAT!HOW CAN SUCH A SIMPLE CREATURE WHO CANNOT TALK AND WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SAID BECAUSE HE IS A SIMPLE CREATURE WITH NO BRAIN AND SIMPLE CREATURES CAN'T!-" **All of a sudden the ground shook and the door opened. "**Well that was easy." **Said Billy. Then they where all pulled in. They woke up in the room where the portal was closed. "**Muahahahahahaha..." **Said Mojo. **"Hey monkey guy how are we gonna essssssscape thissssss weird room?" **Said Snake. **"Be quite! Foolish Snake it is night were gonna have to sneak.." **The villains made a plan to find the powerpuff girls,defeat them and get back to Townsville. There plan was perfect as they said,and they where sure to win luckily with the second time they used the portal the ground shook but not to much.**

**The morning the Powerpuff Girls woke up they heard Twilight. **"Morning girls,me and spike made pancakes." "Spike?" **Asked Bubbles. **"Thats me!I am Spike the dragon,personal helper of Twilights and check lister!" **Bubbles eyes went wide in ****happiness. **"The dragons i've seen haven't been as cute as you!" **Bubbles went out of her little bed super fast and hugged him. **"Hahahaha,Spike it looks like you have a fan." "Your telling me!" **Said Spike as he struggled to be free** **Bubbles grasp. The three girls decided to go to the school since thats what they could do other then fight villains that ****were not here. They where introduced to the class room. **"Looks like we got new blank flanks..." **Whispered Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed. The girls sat in a row next to one another 2 rows away from Diamond and Silver. At recess Diamond and Silver came near the girls. **"Well looks like we got two new blank flanks." **Said Diamond. **"Yeah Blank flanks!" **Said Silver. **"And what's that suppose to mean huh?Not like your special." **Said Buttercup. **"Well at least I got a cutie mark and so does Silver,are flanks aren't as blank as yours!" **Silver and Diamond laughed making Bubbles have tears. **"Oh your gonna cry?" **Diamond laughed. Buttercup looked and then looked at Diamond Tiara madly. **"Well why don't you hit the road?" **Said Buttercup. **"Or what!?"** Silver sayed with Diamond. **"Before I hit you in it." ** The two girls laughed and Buttercup smiled. **"Knew you would do that." ** As Buttercup said that she grabbed Diamond and Silver flying into the air with her wings far enough to the roof and put them on it,then Buttercup fell down. Her sisters picking her up. **"Thats what happens when you mess with me and my sisters!" "Hahaha very funny now take us down!" **Diamond snapped stomping her hoove,then the bell rang. **"Sorry my wings are tired." **The girls went inside giggling. **"I can't believe you pushed yourself to do that I mean like humans we have energy just the only difference now is are wings take energy to Buttercup." **Before Blossom could continue a loud bang was heard and as the girls turned around a huge robot was behind them! and other robots smaller then the one that looked like a monkey! a voice came out of it. **"Hello Ponypuff girls!" ** They all laughed. The gils gasped. **"MOJO JOJO!"


	5. Chapter 5 ppg VS the villains robots

**The girls knew immediately that Mojo jojo was there and so was Him,Princess,and the Gangreen Gang just by the look of the robots,and they knew they wanted a fight. The girls nodded at each other and without any thinking they flapped there wings fast and flew! Only 3 inches. They tried to go higher but couldn't. **"How are we gonna get up there if we can't fly!?" **Bubbles asked scaredly. **"I don't know Bubbles...I don't know..." **Said Blossom. **"How can you not know!?Your the leader Blossom!Come up with something!Do I have to throw you up on the roof to!?" **Buttercup said angrily. **"THATS IT!Buttercup!throw me and Bubbles on the roof!" **Buttercup looked at her crazy but did what she said. She threw Blossom and Bubbles on the roof. **"What about us!?" ** Complained Diamond and Silver. Buttercup grabbed those two and threw them off the roof and stuck her tongue out mocking them. The girls went to the edge of the roof of the school every student and the teacher coming out to see what was going on. **"On the count of three girls!ready?" **The girls nodded. they started running **"one" **Blossom said as they ran swallowing her fear that this wouldn't work. **"Two." **Said Bubbles forgetting all her troubles. **"THREE!" **They**** yelled and jumped off the other edge of the roof. Flapping there wings slow but not to slow,fast but not to fast and flew off! There color beams of pink,blue, and green following behind them. ** "I don't see why Him needs his on robot." **Said Buttercup. **"Focus Buttercup!"** Yelled Blossom. **"R-Right!" **Blossom gave the orders. ** "Bubbles you go get Princess." "Roger!" **Bubbles flew off. **"Buttercup you go get Him and the Gangreen Gang!" "Gotcha!" **Buttercup flew off to Him and the Gangreen Gang. Blossom Dodged all of Mojos missiles but one shot her throwing her into the school. **"Sorry..." **Blossom flew out knowing that there flying would only be for a little while but it had to be long enough to defeat Mojo and his group. Blossoms left front hoof went straight in front of her and went threw Mojo's robot and she went threw his robot. It malfunctioned and exploded Mojo falling out landing on his helmet.**

**Bubbles ready to get Princess charges at Princess's robot. Princess pushes one button. **"See ya Powerpuff loser!" **A missile came towards Bubbles she dodged it but the missile started coming back to her! Bubbles flew above princess's robot and went behind it making the missile hit Princess's robot. Bubbles grabbed Princess and tied her up. **"What now Blossom?" **Asked Bubbles. **"Lets go help Buttercup!"** Blossom and Bubbles flew fast to Buttercup who was punching the heck outta the Gangreen Gangs robot making it collapse almost on a house until Bubbles saved it and threw the robot somewhere where no pony or house was. Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup charged at Hims robot. Him threw all he could at them but they dodged every single thing and there hooves punched threw his robot Buttercups hoof hit hims stomach knocking him out of the robot and she taking him. His robot fell and exploded. Buttercup put Him down.**

"How do you think they got here Blossom?" **Asked Buttercup. **"Not sure the portal closed remember?" **Bubbles gasped. **"What if they did it like we opened the door like we did!?" ** Blossom looked at Bubbles. **"That is possible." _"Do you know what else is possible?"_ **A voice said. **"Hmm?" **It was Mojo who said that puzzling the girls.** _"What is also possible is destroying you girls!"_ **Mojo pressed a button and a huge robot came from the sky collects Princess,Him,the Gangreen Gang,and Mojo. Making them control the robot.** _"Team!ATTACK!"_ **Said Princess as they sent missiles at the three ponies. They hit Blossom,Bubbles,and Buttercup sending them flying! Landing making a huge hole the girls lied there in pain. **"Come on guys we gotta get up.." **Said Blossom. But before they could Mojo and his team came picking up the girls and throwing them! The girls got up after being thrown trying to fly. **"Blossom we cant...!" ** Said Bubbles panicking. Mojo and his teams robot stomped making the ground shake and making the place the girls where standing collapse! Bubbles screamed. Blossom grabbing the ****ledge with one hoof grabbing Bubbles hoof with the other hoof and Bubbles grabbing Buttercups hoof Buttercup holding on to Bubbles hoof looking down for a second. **"AH!" **Blossom tried to pull them up but Mojo's robot came and with one of the hands controlled by Ace grabbed blossoms hoof. **"Blossom!" **Twilight yelled. **"Heard about all this commotion whats going-!?" **Twilight saw the huge robot. "_Twilight is here she'll help us!"_ Thought Blossom her eyes closing a little. Blossom knew no one could help them but she knew hopefully Twilight would think of something. The robot with its other hand stood up grabbed Twilight and threw Twilight landing in the grass hard. **"TWILIGHT NO!" **Yelled Blossom as Twilight fell ****unconscious the robot turned back to Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup with its hand still holding Blossoms hoof. "_If only I could let go..." _ Thought Blossom as the robot put them in the middle of the gap.**


	6. Chapter 6: The hope of winning

**As the giant robot put the girls in the middle of the gap Mojo laughed. **"Hahaha!You silly powerpuff girls!I Mojo jojo have defeated you!" **Princess looked meanly at Mojo. **"What do you mean you!?" **Princess exclaimed. **"Ugh fine. 'We' have defeated you power puff girls!and now it is time to say goodbye!" **Blossom with all her might tried to do her laser vision but she was so weak it didn't hit the robot. **"You w-won't get away with this Mojo!" **Said Blossom. **"I already have for I am Mojo Jojo!" **The robot hand let go of Blossoms hoof and she and her three sisters fell into the gap. **"B-Blossom!W-We..." **Sputtered Bubbles. **"I know Bubbles...were toast..." **Bubbles eyes saddened as she saw Blossom giving up. **"B-Buttercup.." **Buttercup looked as if she was giving up to,for as much as they knew about ponyville they where still filly pegasi and must filly pegasi can't fly. Bubbles closed her eyes and let her tears fall but,she wasn't about to give up! Bubbles flapped her wings letting go of Blossom and Buttercup,Bubbles flapped her wings as much as she could she flapped and flapped and flapped! And soon to her surprise her plan worked.****  
**

**Bubbles was flying! She flew to her sisters. **"Bubbles your!" **Said Blossom shockingly. **"So will you guys!Come on!Flap your wings!Just believe!" **Bubbles said cheerfully. Blossom and Buttercup flapped there wings and they where flying to! Soon the three sister flew up ready to fight Mojo and his silly gang of villains. They flew fast Blossom picking up Twilight as they flew. Twilight woke up. **"Blossom?Bubbles?Buttercup? Y-Your flying!" **Twilight looked amazed at how things where happening. **"Twilight" **Said Blossom. **"We need you to tell every pony to stay inside!And tell Celestia we know how to open the portal!" "You do?" **Asked Twilight. **"We do! Now there isn't much time to lose!Hurry!" **Blossom put Twilight down at her castle and the three girls flew off! Racing towards the giant robot terrorizing Ponyville! Blossom stopped and so did Buttercup and Bubbles. **"Hey robot dude!" **Yelled Blossom. ****The robot turned around seeing the powerpuff girls. **"How did you escape!?" **Said Mojo angrily. **"With the help of flying!" **Said Blossom. **"And now where gonna kick your robot butt!" **The girls flew fast Blossom,punching the robot hard making it tumble. Bubbles,zooming around with her laser vision cutting off the robots arms that the Gangreen Gang and Princess where controlling. Princess Came out of the robot using a suit blasting Bubbles,Bubbles missed every blast and punched Princess in the stomach. Then, Buttercup grabbed the Gangreen Gang and threw them super far! The Mane Six arrived.**

"Anything we can help with darlings?" **Asked Rarity. **"Actually there is!" **Said Blossom as she told them what to do. Mojo and Him the only ones in the robot controlling it looking for the Powerpuff girls. **"Ugh!Where are those impeccable girls!?" **Yelled Moo. **"Oooh It seems like they've DISAPPEARED!" **Him yelled. **"Hey robot!" **Yelled Rainbow. **"OVER HERE!" **The robot walked towards Rainbow but not knowing a long fabric was where they were heading to! The robot tried to move its foot above it but then Blossom yelled "**NOW!" **Rainbow flew with the fabric tying it around the robots legs. Then Pinkie pie taking out her party cannon blasted the robots head! **"DESTROY THE ROBOT PARTY!" **Yelled Pinkie in ****excitement. Apple jack took a large bucket of apple cider and with the help of the air balloon she poured it on the robots head electrocuting it. Fluttershy helped rainbow with the fabric and helped her pull it to make the robot fall which it almost did. Then last but not least,Twilight flew above carrying Blossom and Bubbles Buttercup waiting for the right moment. **"NOW BUTTERCUP!" **Yelled Twilight as Buttercup zoomed in punching Him out of the robot leg making it fall. Twilight threw Bubbles and Blossom with a powerful spell sling shotting them into the head where Mojo was! Blossoms hoof hit the robots head going through it! Bubbles and Blossom beat up Mojo and the robot. Making the robot crash and explode and Mojo tied up with the rest of them. ****  
**

**It was a happy day after all the girls almost gave hope up but after not doing that they found hope again. In Equestria the portal was there and the girls knew how to open it. **"Will we see you again?" **Asked Bubbles. **"Im not sure Bubbles,but if we ever need you we'll call." **Said Twilight. **"You all helped us through so much today and were thankful you did." **Said Blossom. **"And if you ever see villains who need a knuckle sandwich you know where to find us." **Said Buttercup Blossom just looking at her. **"Were gonna miss you so much!"** Said Fluttershy Pinkie Pie crying. **"Well see you soon then?" **Said Rainbow. **"Hoof pump!" **Said Buttercup as Rainbow and Buttercup hoofed pumped. **"Where thankful for you six helping us. I guess thats why they call you the Mane Six." **Blossom said. **"They don't call us that just for helping people." **Said Twilight. **"Then why do they?"** Asked Bubbles. **"They call us that because we are the Elements of Harmony!Spreading friendship we help friends in need." **Said Twilight. "_Elements of Harmony huh?" _Thought Blossom. **"Well we better go!" **Said Bubbles. As the three girls with the villains tied went in front of the portal it opened making a lot of wing. **"Goodbye!" **The mane six said. **"Bye!" **The girls waved as they went into the portal. The portal closed with the Mane Six still waving.**

**Everything turned back normal after that Townsville once again had its heroes and everything was nice. One day when the girl where flying to school something shiny caught Bubbles eyes. **"Oooh Shiny!" **Said Bubbles as she flew down. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other. **"Not again!" **They said. Buttercup and Blossom laughed following there sister probably about to find another portal and a new adventure.**

** THE END!**

**Thank you for reading my fan fiction on My Little Pony meeting The Powerpuff Girls. I will soon be making a Corpse Party Fan Fiction Rated T only since it has blood and gore. Thank you and goodbye!:D(oh by the way i'm sorry I put this all in bold this is my first story and all but now i'm gonna put it not bold anymore unless its something important so if you see bold letters in my next fan ****fiction of when the characters are talking that means I messed up !)**


End file.
